Merry Christmas Mentor
by ElleLawliet31
Summary: It's Christmas time in Japan, and Beyond Birthday wants to leave a present for L. So what will L do when he comes back to the KIRA HQ to find a broken Light curled up on the floor on Christmas day? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! BUT IT'S A LOT BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE! OMG! SO EXCITED TO BE UPLOADING THIS! MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION!

I just have to get this out right now but it contains two MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS SO DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED EPISODE 25 TILL THE END OF DEATH NOTE: I always cry (no matter how many times i've watched Death Note) when L and Light die. The way that L is in Light's arms...*sniffle* and also the way that Light calls for the two girls he knew. It just makes me start BAWLING! *sobs in a corner for 20 minutes*  
>Ok. I'm back now! Anyway! Yeah! I LOVE Beyond Birthday's character and i am in LOVE with L...so yeah. Deal wit it! :) DISCLAIMER: I IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM AM GETTING MONEY FROM WRITING THIS! IT IS A WORK OF FICTION, HENCE WHY I AM WRITING A FAN FICTION BECAUSE I AM A FAN AND THIS IS MY OWN WORK OF FICTION! DEATH NOTE AND ALL CHARACTERS IN DEATH NOTE AND THE IDEA OF DEATH NOTE BELONG TO TSUGUMI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBATA! AND THEY BOTH ROCK FOR MAKING A SERIES LIKE THIS!<p>

NOW! ON WITH "YOU'RE MY VITAL NEED"

Beyond Birthday™ walked with his head hidden under a **black** **hood. He stared at the ground, blood dripping from under his sleeves onto the rain-wet pavement of the sidewalk he walked upon. A city transit bus splashed icy water up from the street he walked beside and sprayed him with the vulgar liquid. With a disgusted snarl he whipped his head around to glare at the offending machine, but it did little to please him when he saw it speeding off toward the city's inner circle. With a sigh, he turned back around and continued his walk to nowhere.**

"This still doesn't make any sense to me, though. Lights? **That's a completely ridiculous thing to do. A jolly old fat man is going to come down our chimney and give us all presents? Where is this logic? And does this man have a warrant to come into the house unannounced?" A kid said. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. She wore no shoes and she wore a black wig with the hair all spiky and untamed. She looked at the boy who had a hairstyle almost matching the fag called Justin Bieber. He laughed at the performance. "You nailed that, Sayu-chan. Didn't she, Ryuuzaki?"**

"**Light-niisan, if Ryuuzaki is really like this, he sure is a downer on holidays." The girl, who'd been called Sayu, said to her brother. **

**The man who was laughing as well nodded. He had natural black hair that was untamed and spiky and for the time being he wore one of Light's button down white shirts that was short sleeve and a pair of loose-fitting black sweatpants. **

"**She did nail that," he said. He looked out the window and sighed. "We better get back to the Investigation HQ, Light-kun. Sayu? Mrs. Yagami, a pleasure to finally be able to meet you."**

"**And you as well, Ryuuzaki."**

**The man called Ryuuzaki smiled and looked at Sayu who was removing the wig and preparing to go take the shirt off (she'd already changed into her hot pink sweatpants). He stopped her. "You can keep the shirt if you like. Think of it as a present from me," he smiled. Sayu beamed. **

"**Arigato, Ryuuzaki-san! I've been wanting a white sweatshirt anyway!"**

**Sachiko, Light and Sayu's mother, smiled as she saw her daughter run to her room. She returned with a stuffed animal panda that had the UK flag in one paw and Ireland's flag in its other paw. No one noticed how Ryuuzaki's smile faltered for a moment at the flags.**

"**Here! I got these when our family went to Britain a few years ago. I got two, so you can have this one. I named it Lollipop, but you can change it if you like," Sayu explained handing the bear to Ryuuzaki. He accepted it and gave her a one armed hug. It was obvious she had a crush on him.**

"**Well, we'd better get going. Have a nice holiday," Ryuuzaki and Light said as they walked out of the house. **

**Once they were out of the house and on their way toward the train to get to the Kira HQ, Light turned to Ryuuzaki. **

"**Alright, L, talk to me already," Light said, jovial mood gone. L looked up at him through shadowed eyes. "Don't think I missed the tension you fell under when my sister gave you the bear with the UK flags."**

"**The UK…is where I witnessed the brutal slaughter of both my parents." L said, emotion springing from his usually stoic expression. **

**Light stared at him as they got onto the train. "W-what?" Light asked. **

**L nodded. **

"**Have you heard of someone named Quillish Wammy?" L asked. **

"**Of course I have. He's that incredible inventor and scientist." Light replied, wondering what the hell L was getting at by mentioning someone so out-of-the-blue. **

"**Look his picture up on your phone," L said simply. Light complied, only because L looked so…**_**distraught**_** at the mention of his parents and the UK. **

"**Isn't that…Watari?" Light inquired. He looked at L who was looking at the screen as well. "L…who **_**are **_**you?" **

"**It's been a while, Beyond. What brings you here?" the ****security guard said to the young man who had approached the wrought-iron-gothic styled fence and gate. Beyond Birthday glanced at the young woman and grinned devilishly. "I'm looking for L."**

"**He's on a case."**

"**Where?"**

"**What makes you think I'd tell you something like that? You hurt him, Beyond. Physically and emotionally when you last made contact with him prior to the LA cases. Not to mention Naomi Misora." **

"**Oh, please, spare me the fucking crap-talk about how I should hold remorse for what I did to those people. Believes Bridesmaid was just **_**asking **_**for what he had coming for him. Now I suggest you comply to my request as to L's whereabouts before I get **_**really **_**angry…**_**Bianca Briars."**_

**With a gasp, the woman (Bianca) started to shake. "I hear KIRA has the eyes, too," Bianca whispered angrily. "So you're not so special after-all, aren't you, Beyond."  
>Beyond took out a small blade and grabbed the woman by her hair. He covered her mouth and didn't flinch when she bit down on the skin in the center of his palm. <strong>

"**Oh, tut tut. I was hoping I could leave this behavior behind when I got out of that incessantly questioning shrink who would visit me at the Detention Center. But I guess I haven't changed one bit. Which I'm rather glad about. Who would want to give up the life," he gripped the knife in the hand holding the hair, and exposed Bianca's neck by pulling back on her hair, causing her to yelp and release her hold on the hand covering her mouth. "that they had grown to love?" He kissed her roughly as he slit her throat. Tasting metallic in his mouth, he released and grinned as she collapsed. **

"**It was nice meeting you, Bianca Briars." He dragged her to the gate and laid her down on the ground, cutting open her shirt and carving ****Backup is En Route to Lawliet ****in her torso, honoring himself by writing 'BACKUP' in the fleshiest part of her body…her breasts. 'LAWLIET' was scrawled along her lower belly, from hip to hip. **

"**Merry Fucking Christmas, bitch," Beyond said as he watched with satisfaction as her blood began to dye the snow a brutal shade of red.**

"**RYUZAKI," ****Watari (or as Light now knew, Quillish Wammy®)'s voice came over the computer. **

"**Yes?" Ryuzaki replied. Light and him had just arrived at the KIRA HQ. Ryuzaki took his jacket off and threw it on the couch. He was still wearing the short sleeve white button down shirt that Light had let him borrow. He'd since changed into his baggy jeans. **

"**WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY CALL FROM THE HOUSE," ****Watari said urgently. He didn't realize that Light was in the room. He'd been so frantic and panicked from the news himself that he was only concentrating on L. L hadn't missed the fact that he'd spoken of Wammy's House Orphanage in Light's presence, which meant that he hadn't seen or noticed Light was in the room.  
>Light hadn't missed that fact either, however he only knew that Watari had spoken of 'the house' which he didn't understand. He figured it was probably related to L's past…which he had yet to unearth from his secretive behavior.<strong>

"**Alright. Please play it," L said, uncaring of what Light heard at this point. **

**The screen turned black, but a new logo appeared. It had the infamous W that stood for WATARI to the task force, but it had other letters with it. It said in bold letters:**

**The **

**Wammy's House™**

**Emergency Messaging System**

**A voice masked by a heavy voice synthesizer spoke to them from the screen. It said in a rather breathless and panicky voice: ****HE'S BACK. I DON'T KNOW HOW IT IS POSSIBLE. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DETAINED THERE FOR AT LEAST A DECADE AND A HALF MORE. BUT HE WAS JUST HERE. THE PICTURES ATTACHED TO THIS FILE ARE PROOF OF THIS, ALTHOUGH WE DO NOT KNOW EXACTLY WHO THE PERSON MENTIONED IN THE GRUESOME LACERATIONS IS. WE ARE GUESSING EITHER AN ARCH RIVAL OR A LOVER, BUT THE MAIN PROBLEM IS THAT BACKUP IS BACK. IF YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY I SAY HIDE THE JAM IF YOU DON'T WANT HIM FINDING YOU! PLEASE TAKE CAUTION!**

**Light was confused out of his mind to say the least. **_**Hide the Jam…Backup is back…lover…WAMMY'S HOUSE…**_

**He cleared his throat and stopped himself from speaking when he saw how badly L was shaking. He reached out, but before he could put a hand on L's shoulder L collapsed to his knees, shaking uncontrollably. **

"**L? L! WATARI! WHAT DO I DO!" Light cried to the screen. Watari had just sent the pictures, which was what must've caused L to collapse. **

**Light saw the gruesome photograph of the woman's lacerated body…her eyes forever frozen in a gaze that showed betrayal, confusion, and outright anger. **

"**N-no. Watari I'm fine. Thank you for the information…" L said shakily. Light put his arms around L and hugged him. L leaned into the touch, much to Light's surprise. L didn't seem like he had or wanted any human contact…**

"**Watari was speaking of the orphanage where I was brought when I was eight. Did you ever read about the person who stopped WW3 from happening?" **

"**Wasn't it some kid?"**

"**Did that kid have a name?"**

"**They said it was an undisclosed name that…wait…don't tell me **_**you **_**were that kid…" Light said at the man in his arms. **

**L smiled almost shyly. "Yes. I was. But that resulted in a rather angry group of people who had gotten money for bombing London, which is where I grew up until I was 7, and in revenge to me for stopping it, they raped and killed my mother right in front of my eyes. They restrained me, and forced me to watch as they tortured her before killing her. My father was killed when the men burst into the house. They'd grabbed my mother, and shot my father when he came at them. I was on the street for a while, until one of the police recognized me from the council room where I'd stopped the outbreak of World War 3 and phoned a man who I now know was Quillish Wammy. I did not know it at the time but Watari had actually begun to have orphanages built all around the world. But the main and first one was built in Winchester, England, which I where I was taken after the police took me off the streets and gave custody over me to Watari. At the orphanage, I was educated only on the points that I did not know. You can guess what they do at those orphanages, can't you?" **

"**W-ell, from the sound of it, these orphanages are not ordinary orphanages. They work to groom these kids who have enormous deductive skills and logic potential to be your successor, don't they." Light guessed; it was not a question-tone at the end. It was almost an accusing tone, but it was not meant nor seen as one. **

**L nodded. "And **_**this **_**is why I want you to be my immediate successor should anything happen to me."**

"**Ryuzaki, you know I don't like hearing you talk like that." **

"**But it needs to be said. There's likely a chance that KIRA will kill me sooner or later."**

"**But I **_**won't **_**let that happen, Ryuzaki. Now; can you tell me about this picture? Do **_**you **_**know who that Law-lee-et person is?"**

**L chuckled softly, the sound confusing but amusing Light. It was a soft and almost carefree sound, and it was so ironic but so soothing to hear L laugh like that. **

"**Law-lee-et…yes I guess it **_**would **_**look like that to anyone who didn't know how to pronounce it properly."**

"**So you **_**do **_**know who this person is," Light said in relief. L nodded. **

"**Oh, I know him quite well actually. So well, in fact, that it's almost like we're the same person altogether," L said. "It's pronounced in Japanese as Ro-Raito. And in English is pronounced as Low-Light." **

**Light's eyes widened.**

"**Your last name?"he guessed. **

"**The very one," L said, feeling like he'd signed his own death wish. **

"**L! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" **** Watari's voice roared through the speakers in fear and confusion. **

"**Perhaps the stupidest thing I've ever done, Watari."**

"**L Lawliet. That's your full name?" **

"**Do not ask me about my one letter first name, because in reality, I don't even know the story behind it. You'd think that it was just an alias, but it is not."**

**Light couldn't help but stifle his laughter. But at L's smile of permission, they both began to laugh. **

**L was the one to stop first. "So…I guess this concludes our friendship then. I only ask that you do not tell people my name after you write it down in your Notebook."**

"**Wait..what?"**

"**Don't try to hide the fact that you are KIRA anymore, Light-kun. I know for a fact that Higuchi was not the only one who had a notebook on this earth. We asked Rem remember?" **

"**Yeah…but…Ryuzaki…I told you already. I'm going to do **_**everything I can **_**to **_**protect **_**you from dying," Light said. And he truly meant it. Even after getting his memory back, he still wanted to protect L. Why? He couldn't answer that, even if someone asked, because he didn't know why himself. The first idea was because L was just too similar to him in the way he thought and it was **_**nice **_**to have someone else he could intellectually converse with daily. Being handcuffed to L wasn't half bad…except for the fact they had to sleep together during that time, but then…thinking back on it?…Light hadn't really minded **_**that**_** either. In fact, the night after being handcuffed together, he found himself wishing that L was going to follow him to the room and sit in his crouch again and type on the computer while he tried to sleep because he just **_**liked **_**having **_**someone **_**there with him...no. That wasn't right. He liked having **_**L **_**there with him. And the thought confused him. He was hetero, wasn't he? He'd always been hetero, even during that awkward phase that almost every teen goes thru when they go thru puberty, when they start observing their bodies and start wondering if everyone else's looked the same. But, looking at it seriously, Light **_**hadn't**_** really gone through that phase. He'd either been too busy reading and studying or he had girls fawning over him…and in doing that had prevented him from even **_**looking **_**at other guys. And now…L was here. And he had to admit, even in L's normal clothes L **_**wasn't **_**unattractive. In fact, he was probably the next most attractive one there next to Light. And Light was hard to beat in a contest of attractiveness. **

**L smiled slightly. "I...I appreciate that...a lot actually. Thank you...Light-kun."**

**Light smiled and hugged L again, his mind racing. **_**Why am I feeling this way so suddenly!**_

**Little by little, he felt the familiar presence coming closer**** until finally he shot up in bed, breathing heavily. **_**Bed? When was the last time I slept in a bed? **_**The detective thought. He looked around, and saw Light sitting on the chair by the door, sleeping. **

"**Light-kun?" L called, sitting up. **

**Light stirred slightly in his sleep. L grinned. He threw a pillow at Light and then flopped back down instantly. **

"***SNORT* WAIT-WHA-? HUH! WHAT'S...!" Light cried, discombobulated and obviously frazzled. He saw the pillow and saw L. **

_**Has he forgotten that I'm his same level of brainpower? **_**Light thought amusedly. He walked over to the bed and put a hand on L's shoulder, pushing him so that he turned onto his back. **

"**Merry Christmas, L," he whispered seductively before he brought his lips to L's. **

**L was in shock. He was **_**not **_**expecting this. Of all things Light-kun could do...why this? But he decided he'd ask in the morning. For now he was going to enjoy this while it lasted.**

**Beyond Birthday walked from the gate of the flight he'd just**** gotten off of. A one-way flight from London, England to Tokyo, Japan. Now he just had a few days' walk till he got to the Kanto Region of Japan. **

_**Walk? Pfft. Right. **_**Real **_**likely...let me see here... **_**Beyond thought as he bent a needle into a jagged shape. He looked around the street and then poked at the car handle. Nothing happened. It was open...he sat in the driver's seat and looked around again. Nobody was coming. He stuck the needle into the key-ignition and revved the engine. **_**Perfect, **_**he thought. He got out and looked at the license plate closely. A loose nail on the front and only two on the back. **_**Too simple, **_**he smirked. **

**He drove the car into the back of an alley, and got out, taking a forgotten hammer from the abandoned construction site in the back of the alley and banging at the license plate. He took the plates off and made quick work of changing the B into an 8 and the J into a zero, the P into an R and the 7 into a 9 on both. Quickly nailing them back in, he got back into the car and drove toward the Kanto Region. He'd abandon the car there, and dispose of the plates. **

**He made better time than he'd been expecting. With a smile a ****murderer would wear (go figure) Beyond got out of the car, trashed it, burned the license plates and ran toward the nearest department store. He needed to change his clothes. **

**He bought a dark blue long sleeve shirt and white jeans. He also got a grey zip-up hoodie and contacts. **

"**Wow. Why are you getting new contacts? The red ones you're wearing look so **_**real!" **_**the clerk-girl said when she started ringing Beyond's purchases up. Beyond smiled sweetly at her.**

"**Oh. Thank you," he cooed sickly sweet. The girl didn't seemed bothered by the fake and overdone act...in fact, she felt it seemed genuine. **_**Blonde teenage girls are so...disgusting. **_

**Once he got out of the store, he ran to the nearest motel and changed into his disguise. He decided against the contacts for now...they always bothered his eyes.**

"**Excuse me, sir. You have to check in if you want to stay in a room," a woman scolded. **

"**Screw you, ma'am." Beyond said politely walking out and never turning back.**

"**So…who is Backup, then, L?" Light asked once L and he ****had stopped kissing. They sat on the couch together, drinking hot chocolate (for L, it was just another sugary drink to help his brain-wheels keep turning) and watching an old favorite of both boys'...BOONDOCK SAINTS. **

**L turned and shivered. "H-he was one of my successors. But his mind went corrupt. He was responsible for the killings in the LA BB Murder Cases. BB stands for Beyond Birthday, which is his real name. But he was known as Backup. Although, he didn't like it when I told him that Near, Mello, and Matt were also going to be in the successor lineup. Jealousy, I suppose you'd call it. But it was more than that. It was the hunger for the power that I had, the 'fame' that the Great L possesses. In anger and rage, he ran away from Wammy's House, graduating the courses that would need to be graduated before lining up for my choosing. For a few years we never heard nor saw from him...but then he came up again. He'd been killing in those years we hadn't heard from him. But we began hearing quite a lot from him once LA began drowning in blood." L sighed and put his hot chocolate down, standing up and walking to the window, looking out at the silent night that was so peaceful with the snow steadily coming down. "I feel like it's partially my fault that all those innocent people died...that if only I'd taken him more seriously when he threatened like that...I-I feel like...it's just..." He bit his lip. "And they call me a 'protector' and a 'detective'. Hah!," he laughed bitterly. **

**Light stood up and put his arms around L's waist, kissing him under his ear and in the nook where his jawline lifted to his ear. He sighed contentedly. "You're not at fault, here, Ryuzaki. Beyond Birthday is just a freak who lost his mind with the power he possessed."**

**L stiffened in Light's hold at those words. "Y-you still don't understand. Beyond Birthday...possessed the Shinigami Eyes. From the moment he was born, he had those eyes. That's how he knew all those people's names. The label 'serial killer' usually means that the killer had a motive for those he or she killed...the victims all had something in common."**

"**The LA BB Murder Cases were all notable and unique because everyone of those victims had a first and last name that started with the same letter...more specifically, people who had a first and last name starting with the letter B...and he could **_**see those names because he had the eyes..." **_**Light suddenly put it all together. **

"**Exactly...and he was the only one of my heirs who actually knew my name before Watari and I trusted them enough to tell them. He used it against me...he came up with this G0d awful nickname 'lawlipop' because he didn't know exactly how to pronounce it, either. I never bothered telling him he was saying it wrong. But he eventually found out, I suppose, since he once called me Ro-Raito when we came to Japan on a Wammy's Boys Vacation," L smiled at the memory. But it faded rather quickly. "It was the first time he'd killed something and come back with this **_**crazed **_**look in his eyes, a razor in one hand and the body of a stray cat in his other. Watari reprimanded him for killing it, but he didn't look apologetic in the least. In fact, he **_**offered **_**the cat to **_**me**_** and said that we could coat it in chocolate and Strawberry jam and make a right feast out of it...but that only made me sick to my stomach."**

"**I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything other than sweets and fruit." Light said, trying to stop the shivering that was coursing through L's body in his arms.**

"**Oh, no. I eat quite a lot of red meat, actually. Just never in your or many other people's presence. And I happen to enjoy fillet and Mongolian beef ramen."**

**Light smiled. He turned L to face him and brought their lips together before he said, "Then let's go have a Christmas feast right now. You and me. We can go get ramen and burgers and turkey and have a right old feast. Christmas dinner is **_**supposed **_**to be huge. And you know what comes after dinner, right?"**

**L's eyes lit up comically. "Dessert?"**

"**The biggest any normal person has ever seen, which won't seem like a lot to you, but to me, I'll need to excersize for hours to get that fat off."**

**L smiled. "Can we go?"**

"**Whenever you're ready, Ryuzaki."**

**Beyond couldn't believe how stupid L was. Did that guy ****really believe that he could **_**hide **_**from **_**him? **_**Beyond snickered. He saw Matsuda walking around, and his body-lingo nearly REEKED that he was investigating with the world's top detective...just **_**something **_**about the way he carried himself screamed "I'M WORKING ON A TOP SECRET MISSION BECAUSE I'M JUST THAT IMPORTANT OF AN UNPAID INTERN! GO ME!" **

_**Matsuda, huh? **_**Beyond thought, biting his thumb nail in a very L-like fashion. **_**Matsuda...must be an idiot.**_

**Matsuda; he either had ESP or just knew when someone's brain was thinking that because he noticeably stiffened and looked around slightly before going back to walking around the park with Misa-Misa.**

**Beyond smirked. He walked up to them and smiled. "Hey, there," he said smiling at Misa. "Aren't you that model? Amane Misa?" **

"**Yup!" she giddily laughed. "Are you a fan?"**

"**Oh, I'm probably your biggest fan ever! You're absolutely gorgeous. Whoever you're dating is probably the luckiest guy in the world."**

**Misa grinned unnaturally wide. "OMG! You're the SWEETEST guy on EARTH!" **

**Beyond was taken aback. He quickly regained his composure. "May I have your autograph, Miss Amane?"**

"**Oh, please. Call me Misa. And sure!"**

"**Sweet! Sign my sweatshirt, yeah?" He held out his arm. Misa scrawled her signature on the entire right sleeve with the silver marker. **

"**There ya go!" she smiled sweetly. She kissed his cheek and laughed. "Oh, Ryuzaki. Did you **_**really **_**think you could fool me?"  
><strong>_**Ah ha! I got them! **_**Beyond laughed. He was glad he'd decided to put those contacts in that made his eyes black. He'd even put a bit of dark grey eyeshadow beneath his eyes to make the signature shadows that he recalled L had. **

"**I guess I can't fool you guys. But I must inquire...I've never been to this park before. Can you direct me to the Headquarters from here?" **

"**Sure thing, Ryu-kun! It's across the street and to the left!" Misa said excitedly. Matsuda was staring hard at Beyond, trying to figure out how he couldn't get Misa this excited when he was with her.**

"**Thanks. Merry Christmas, you two!" he said waving and running off toward the HQ. **

_**This is just way too simple. **_**Beyond smirked mentally. **

"**Oh, wow. For the first time ever, I'm Stuffed!" L laughed**** as he leaned back in his chair. Light smiled. **

"**Wow. I've never seen you not finish what's on your plate before, L."**

**"Ugh. I think i'm having a food baby*," L groaned. Light burst into laughter with L. **

**"Ok, honestly, why can't you be this loose all the time, L?"**

**"Because it's important that i remain in my facade of being ever-stoic and dis-postured. Though i have shown my face, i still need to keep SOME things about me a secret."**

**"A man of eternal mystery, aren't you?" Light smiled nuzzling into the crook of L's neck. **

**"Mmm, nope. I'm the one who solves them," L smartly replied, burying his fingers in Light's hair and pulling his head back so he could capture his lips with his.**

**L's phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. With an almost dissappointed look, he answered. "Yes? What? No...what-right now? Oh. Oh...yes those. I forgot...well no one said you had to-ok. I understand. Yes, I'll be there in a moment. Thank you Watari."**

**L hung up and grabbed his jacket. He looked at Light, who was pouting comically. "You have to leave?"**

**"I'll be back before Christmas day, AKA tomorrow morning, I promise, Light-kun. Oh, and by the way," L leaned in a kissed Light on the forehead. "remind me to tell Watari not to keep such a close eye on our room from now on."**

**L walked out of the building with Watari, who held the door for him. L got in the back and waited for Watari to close the door. But he lingered...noticing the look on L's face. **

**"L? Is something the matter?"**

**"Hmm? Oh. Uh...well. Yes, Watari. I fear I am feeling...quite strangely."**

**"Are you ill?"**

**"Oh. No. It's nothing like that. It's merely that...well...do you recall the incident in Brooklyn a few months ago? When the cop was found snogging with the prime suspect of a hit and run?"**

**"Yes. I do. Why?"**

**"I fear i may be following in that cop's footsteps and it's greatly unsettling." **

**Watari sighed and walked around the car after closing the door, settling in the driver's seat and beginning to drive to the Wammy's House that was located in Japan. "I wouldn't worry too heavily on that wager, L."**

**"I would," L muttered. Watari held back a gasp when he noticed that L wasn't sitting in his perch; his back was straight, however leaned a little to the side to lean on the door, where his elbow rested on the window-ledge, his chin in his hand, looking out at the snow falling lazily onto the ground. his feet were on the ground, legs lazily spread, left arm resting lazily on the middle-arm-rest in the back seat. (A/N: I LIKE THE DESCRIPTION OF LAZILY. GIVES THAT ALL-AROUND TEENAGER-ISH MENTAL IMAGE OF A TEEN SITTING IN ANY CHAIR/SEAT/CAR EVEN THOUGH L IS 23 ~END A/N~) "I most definitley am." **

**Beyond Birthday had watched as L and Watari left the building. He grinned maliciously. He'd noticed the almost disheartened expression on L's features as he'd left. _What are you hiding in that building, Lawlipop?_**

**Waiting until the car was well out of sight, meaning his entrance to the building would go unnoticed, Beyond made his way through the snow to the building. **

**"PLEASE ENTER YOUR IDENTIFICATION INFORMATION" the computerized voice prompted. Beyond rolled his eyes. **

**"Fuck you," he said in the same accent of the computer. **

**"PLEASE TRY AGAIN" **

**"Screw you," he argued.  
><strong>

**"PLEASE TRY AGAIN"**

**"Ass-rape yourself, you damned robot," he spat.**

**"PLEASE TRY AGAIN" **

**"Oh, fuck you," he groaned, jumping the panel and walking to the next obstacle. **

**The metal detector.**

**He threw his knives, his change, his wallet chain and his shades into the box and walked through. He got the green check of approval on the screen. **

**He retrieved his things and put them back in his pockets, proceeding into the elevator. **

**"I wonder what he's hiding in here," Beyond smirked. **

**The doors opened and he laid his eyes on someone who looked just like...**

**"Matt?"**

**"Matt?" Beyond blurted out before he could stop himself. No. He should've looked at the name before he'd spoken. this wasn't Matt...or Mail Jeevas...but if he'd been wearing goggles, smoking a cigarette, wearing gloves and that ridiculous striped shirt and trench-vest, this guy could have been Matt's twin. But this guy's name was Moon Yagami...but it was pronounced Light. **

**"Wha-?" Light, startled, jumped in his seat and turned around. His stomach had clenched and his heart had skipped a beat. Watari and L were both gone until tomorrow morning, and Misa and Matsuda were busy out of the area on the set of the movie with Hideki Ryuuga. They wouldn't be back until the day after christmas, and the rest of the Task Force were at home for the holidays. **

**He turned and saw... "L? What are you doing here? I thought you and Watari wouldn't be back until tomorrow?" **

**Beyond growled silently but maintained a small smile. "I convinced Watari to let me stay here for Christmas eve."**

**Light smiled and laughed softly. "You just wanted an excuse to stay with me on Christmas eve, huh? And for someone who doesn't even believe in religion...you never fail to amaze me, L...which is probably why I've fallen for you so completely." **

**Beyond's stomach churned in his torso. This disgusting bloke had been kissing HIS Lawlipop? He smirked and strode over to Light. **

** "I just couldn't stand to leave you here all alone, Light," Beyond said as he leaned over Light and kissed him on the forehead, inwardly grimacing. **

**Light pushed away. He hadn't missed the fact that "L" hadn't said "-kun" after his name, which was something that L always, almost deliberatley it seemed, added to his name. **

**"What's wrong, Light?" Beyond asked, still smiling, keeping a firm hold on Light's shoulders, disabling Light's ability to move. **

** "Y-you're not L...L never forgets to say Light-KUN," Light spoke in English (rather fluently...any one who didn't know Light would think he was English with the way he spoke so perfectly...although they'd think English since he hung around L and Watari so often and had picked up the English accent quite fluently)**

**Beyond smirked. "Oh, pity. I thought I'd fooled you. Oh well. Do you know who I am?" **

**"A sick sadist?" Light inquired, still speaking English.**

**Beyond's smirk vanished and was replaced by a psychotic smile. "In a sense, you could say that."**

**Light shivered and tried to shrink away from Beyond's he couldn't move an inch. **

**"What do you want?" Light shakily asked. **

**Beyond smirked and leaned down, licking Light's jaw all the way up to his eyebrow. "To see what that detective sees in you," Beyond growled. He straddled Light's lap and sat on his thighs, his hardening crotch grinding into Light's stomach."And to steal what he wants before he can get it."**

**"H-hey...c-c'mon man...it's Christmas eve...you don't really want to do that now do you?"**

**"As you said, I don't believe in religion. At least...my mentor doesn't, and therefore I, his ex-successor, don't either." **

**Light couldn't even think straight. He knew what was about to happen. And he wasn't looking forward to that...he was still trying to figure out a way to escape when he was brutally thrown to the ground. His belt was taken off and was wrapped tightly around his wrists which were above his head. His shirt was pulled open roughly, buttons flying off into the darkness, their only giveaway of existence was the sound of them rolling and bouncing on the floor until they stopped. Beyond worked quickly, licking Light's torso. Light groaned in obvious disgust at this feeling. When Beyond began to pull his pants off, Light screamed. **

**Beyond growled. "Shut up, you Bieber-haired Jap."**

**Light's eyes narrowed. "_Bieber-hair? _I had this hair before that fag!"**

**"Hmm. So why do you insist on keeping it then? Is it because you're a fag too?"**

**Light yelped when Beyond inserted a finger into his virgin entrance. He began to sob when this L look-alike began to thrust three fingers in and out. **

**When Light heard a zipper, he began to retch. "Please don't! No! Please stop! I don't want this! I don't _WANT _THIS!" **

**"Oh, shut up." Beyond snapped as he thrust in. **

**Blood. Pain. Cold. Hands. Thrust. Thrust. Sobs. Screams. Terror. Shaking. Retching. **

**The things that Light had thought he was safe from...it was all happening. And there was no way to make it cease. He could feel blood at his inner thighs and began to cry even harder. **

**When Beyond finally climaxed inside of him, he almost threw up from the sheer disgust that he felt. Beyond began to pump Light's forcefully hardened member and Light shrieked, "No! I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO! STOP!" only to cry in shame and disgust at his own weakness to bodily reaction. He fell to the floor, limp, breathing hard and laboured, blood still slick on his inner thighs and his entrance. His hands were bound. **

**When Beyond took a knife out of his pocket, light's eyes widened in terror. "P-please don't...please...i'm begging you...please don't hurt me...don't hurt me again...please..." Light choked through tears and shaking. He pushed himself against the wall. **

**The knife was at his forehead. For a moment, Light thought he was going to die there, a knife stuck through his skull to puncture his brain. But instead he felt the knife disappear to make way for the pocket-knife scissors. **

**"I can't stand to think that I was brought to climax by Justin Fucking Bieber."**

**Light couldn't stop shaking as his hair was cut.**

**"But you still make me sick." **

**Light's world went black. **

**The next morning, L jogged into the building, too excited to see Light to even care that he'd set the alarm off. Watari shoook his head with a small smile at how utterly different L was from his usually composed self at the thought of seeingn Light. Watari turned off the alarm and joined L in the elevator. HE stole a quick glance at L; he had a slight hint of red on his face from the cold of the snow, but he had no more rings under his eyes...which were now showing more blue than before because his pupils weren't so large anymore. He had a smile plastered on his face, making them shine, and he was now a normal complexion. He'd been straightening his back to a more normal slouch and now looked nothing less than a normal person. **

**"Excited to see Light, Ryuzaki?" **

**"Is it that obvious?"L smiled at Watari. **

**The doors opened...and all that jolliness of Christmas morning vanished when L saw Light's crumpled form in the corner underneath the glass stairs. **

**Written in strawberry jam on the wall behind Light was "MERRY CHRISTMAS, MENTOR"  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 reuploaded Broken

HI EVERYONE! OMFG! I have to give a GINORMOUS shout out to my FIRST EVER REVIEWER of my FIRST EVER FANFICTION: **icywarm** brightened up my ENTIRE day yesterday with their review of this story! So thanks for nearly bringing me to tears in gratitude, honor, and excitement. YOU ROCK! Anyway, i decided that i couldn't just leave L staring at Light. And what happened to Light? Well, i decided i would add a few more chapters to this story. So, i hope you'll enjoy it as much as i enjoyed getting a review! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! IT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY!  
>Disclaimer: We all know I'm not the amazing creators of death note already, so nuff said.<p>

CHAPTER TWO: BROKEN

L stared at the broken form of Light, curled up into himself, blood pooling on the ground from between his legs, the scent of sex poisoning the air like a toxic fume. It was not the pleasant after-aroma of two lovers, no after-glow of passion; no. This case of after-aroma held panic, fear, tears, pain, and disgust on one side, and power, scorn, vengeful remorse, and a 'get back atchya' twitch in the atmosphere on the other end.

Seeing the writing on the wall in the unmistakable M.O. of someone he'd hoped he'd never see or hear from again, L growled in his chest.

Light obviously heard the noise because he began to shake again. "Don't hurt me...not again. Please. Don't do it again."

L turned him onto his back, knowing that being in this position would do two things: One? it would remind Light of the position of being victimized. Two? It would let Light see who it was, hopefully breaking that wall of defense and fear.

However...

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE LEAVE ME BE! I DON'T WANT THIS! I DIDN'T EVER WANT THIS!"

"Light-kun, it's-it's me. It's just me. Light-kun," L gently said. He felt a pang in his chest when he saw Light's hair. _That god-of-death-damned BASTARD, _he thought bitterly. Light wasn't supposed to look like Chase Crawford, not like Cedric Diggory.

Light inwardly blinked, but his eyes remained wide in fear and confusion. _Light-**kun? **_Light looked closely at the one above him, searching the eyes for the specs of red that would show through even the most meticulously crafted colored contact lenses. None were there, though. But the tears gathering in these eyes were evident, and there was clear anger, worry, and something else in those eyes, swirling around behind a mask of ever-stoic expressionism.

"L...?" Light choked. He stared harder, hoping he wasn't mistaken.

"Yes. Yes, Light-kun, it's me," L said, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Light reached up and wrapped his arms around L's neck, pulling himself up into L's embrace. The detective looked over Light's shoulder at Watari.

"Watari, call the task force back here. And be sure that the entire building is scoped for any intruder. Constant lock-down initiatory mode is going to be on 24/7 until this culprit is captivated."

"Understood," Watari nodded. He stopped mid-stride. "Um...about the boy...should we do a rape-kit?"

L felt Light stiffen at those words. He sighed. "Yes, Watari. Not only to make for certain that there were not multiple people involved, but also to make sure he hasn't been given any infection."

"Did Backup...?"

"He did not. But with all the drugs he's been doing, I really don't know what he has."

"Very well," Watari nodded again and took his leave.

Light refused to look at L, worrying that he'd only see the face of this **_Backup_** again. L noticed.

"So now you understand why i fear this man so horribly, yeah?" L said.

"He looks...he looks just like you..." Light whispered. "That's why I initially let him hold me...but when he said my name...there was something different..."

L cocked his head with a michevious look in his eyes. "That wouldn't be the **_-kun _**honorary I always make sure to put on your name, would it?"

Light smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I **_knew _**it! You _do _do that deliberately."

L laughed lightly as he picked up Light, carrying him bridal-style up the stairs and toward the second-floor pushed a button with his elbow, and at Fist light thought L had made a mistake in which button to push, considering that their room was the 20'th floor and not the 18th.

"The 18th floor is this establishment's top-notch hospital level. Everything we have here you'd find in a hospital. Watari is a certified surgeon, doctor, and physical therapist."

Light stared at the room as he was carried inside. He was put down on a hospital cot and L sat on the chair next to him.

"No crouching today, L?" Light asked with a raised eyebrow and a skeptical look on his face.

L smiled at him. "Did you really believe that 40% bullshit i came up with at the cafe when you and I first played tennis?"

Light looked away and said, "Of course i didn't!"and crossing his arms and pointing his chin at the ceiling with a very Misa-ish pout on his face.

"Liiiiiight...?" L said in an accusing tone.

"Okay, so _maybe _I did. But it seemed so logical for someone like you to come up with something like that. And coming from the greatest detective this world has ever known, it didn't sound like Bullshit at the time."


	3. Chapter 3: Why won't you just Believe me

Chapter Three: Why won't you just believe me?

For a while, they just sat there in silence as Watari performed the rape kit on Light. He grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut as much as he could, until he started seeing spots of white. Finally, it was over. L watched his face relax, his mind visibly slowing down from its rampaging swirl of emotions.

"Light-kun..?" L asked worriedly.

LIght smiled at him, though it still didn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine, L. Really. Just tired," he lied. BUt it was something more. It was the constant nagging that he was lying through his teeth about his innocence, even when his once-arch-rival was in the process of saving him, even when he was in the process of kissing the guy and receiving undeserved comfort form the detective, he was still KIRA, and he was still lying.

What was it worth, then, to get so involved when, sooner or later, one of them would have to die? Light couldn't be the G-d of the new world with L still there and waiting for the advent of KIRA's arrest, which meant that L couldn't be left alive. The only way to protect L from Rem was for Light to kill Misa himself and have Rem, in a rage, kill him.

Light narrowed his eyes and groaned as he leaned back in distress. _**It wasn't supposed to get this difficult! **_He yelled at himself in his mind.

L stared at Light as he began to breathe heavily. "Light-kun? What's wrong?"

Light stared at him for a moment before he sat up. He really didn't have much to lose at this point. He'd lost everything already, really. His last bit of innocence, his plan to become G-d, and his idea to kill L...all of them were failing with every passing milli-second. And it was driving him slowly insane.

"Everything is wrong, L," Light whispered. He couldn't look him in the eyes. "Everything is just so completely wrong. This case, this idea, this plan, this _world_...it's all wrong."

L cocked his head and narrowed his once-shadowed eyes. "What's going on, Light-kun...please. Tell me what's the matter and maybe I can help you."

"I don't think you can, though, L," Light whimpered.

L grabbed Light's shoulders. "You never know until you try," L told him. "So how about you tell me what the problem is. Secrecy is not something that is smiled upon, Light-kun."

Light nodded. "You're right, L. Secrecy is not smiled upon...and neither is what KIRA is doing."

_What the fuck is he going on about? Has his mental stability been displaced by what Beyo-by what the culprit did to him? _L thought worriedly.

"Y-yes, Light-kun. That is exactly _why _we are in the process of capturing KIRA and bringing him to justice."

"But...L...you already _have," _Light said almost in a joking matter.

"Is this a confession, Light-kun?" L asked, not actually expecting Light to honor him with a reply.

"Yes," Light said simply.

Silence number one.

Silence number two.

Silence number three.

Silence number four...

"I beg your pardon?" L asked.

"I said 'Yes' L-kun," Light replied, looking at the wall next to him and thinking _this wall is _**_extremely _**_fascinating. (A/N: If you want to know, go to _.com/watch?v=jcL-9Y5JgIU&feature=related _and watch the entire thing. :) ) _

L stared at him for a second before he climbed over the bed and straddled his waist, one knee on either side of Light's body.

"Light-kun, look me in the eyes and tell me what you just told me."

"Yes," Light said.

"No. What are you saying 'yes' to?"

"Yes, L, I am KIRA," Light replied.

L growled under his breath. "This isn't right. This isn't right at all."

"What's not right? Me being KIRA or what I was trying to accomplish as KIRA or..." Light was saying in an almost mockingly nonchalant tone of voice. he was cut off by a rather angry detective.

"SHUT UP!" L snapped at him. He whipped his head around and glared, snarling. "JUST SHUT UP! Y-you're not in your right state of mind. There is NO reason for you to admit this to me. Is it the trauma is it the pain is it the regret? What are you feeling?"

Light ignored the shrinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at L lashing out at him like that to reply rather heatedly, "I'm feeling scorn toward you for not just believing me. Isn't this what you've been _wanting _Mr. Bigshot Detective? Haven't you been _waiting _for me to admit that I'm KIRA as you've been saying all along?"

L was pinching the bridge of his nose (A/N: Another 1KIDSENTERTAINMENT mental image...lol) and grimacing. "Light...you have to just tell me straight out. What. Are. You. Saying. And. Why?"

Light looked at L, then looked away at the ground. "I-I don't want to be alive anymore," he admitted.

"W-wait...what? Where is this...where is this coming from, Light-kun? You're still young, you've got so much going for you in life. Just look at all you've accomplished in your young age. And to get into To-oh University at the very top of your class and to go through school with a 4.0 GPA every year-"

"LOOK AT ME, L! JUST LOOK! WHAT DO YOU SEE WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME!" It was Light to cut off the detective this time.

"I see a golden-ratio'd young man."

"No. You see someone whose had their hair and innocence cut away from them, both metaphorically and literally! My fucking _virginity _in one sense of the word was brutally ripped from me, L. A g-d doesn't get fucked senseless by a man who looks like the evil fucking twin of the one he loves. A g-d doesn't beg on the floor beneath a predator and plead for it to stop. A g-d doesn't yell for help. A g-d doesn't fucking cry and shrink away from every little tap on his shoulder! Therefore, i am not a g-d. And therefore, i no longer deserve to be called KIRA. I'm feeling like a disgusting _whore _because of something that you're evil fucking twin did to me. You wanna know what i'm feeling? I'm feeling like i'm sick and tired of being alive and feeling like a whore."

L was silent. How could he not fall silent? Light Yagami...the beautiful, intelligent, clever, resourceful, logical Light Yagami...was making next to no sense but at the same time was verbally solving a jigsaw puzzle that probably even Near couldn't solve.

"Light-kun-"

"_NO, L. _You were right. All along. About me being KIRA, about Misa being the Second KIRA, about everything."

"I can't believe you, Light-kun, I'm sorry."

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BELIEVE ME, L! WHY WON"T YOU!"  
>"Because I don't <em>want <em>to believe you Light-kun."

"WHY NOT!"  
>"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU."<p>

Everything fell completely silent. It was perfect for Christmas day. It wasn't a silent night before, no, not at all for Light. But this morning…it was like a silent morning. And for a while, even Watari in the other room couldn't help but sigh.

Perhaps L stood for Love?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok. For those of you who don't know what i was A/N'ing about 1KIDSENTERTAINMENT, let me take a quick moment to explain: 1kidsentertainment consists of the following AWESOMEST peoples on YOUTUBE (in my humble opinion) Someone named Jerry, someone named Evan (or Newbski who sounds just like NEAR, just watch the DN4-WALLS-COMMENTARY video on their youtube) someone named Kirbamon and someone named Salguy. There are more peeps but i forgot their names. However, 1kidsentertainment always makes my day by making me laugh, no matter how many times i've seen their DN:Abridged series on youtube. I STRONGLY suggest that you, my other favorite people in the world (my readers/reviewers) go and watch their Abridged series so that you know what i refer to in alot of my other stories that i plan to write. Also check out HIKARIPOP and watch DND GOLD EDITION and L'S AWESOMENESS. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Recovery

HI EVERYONE! Sorry for such a delay in update; school is about to start again. And I'm going to be ajunior so i've been doing practice ACT's and stuff...NOT FUN! Haha. Anyway, so I've finally got a break and i'm updating today and hopefully i'll have like three more chappies up today to make ammends for my delay! How many chapters do you people think i should have in this story? i'm thinking maybe 10 or 12. Let me know! And again: 1KidsEntertainment is what makes the world go round! so subscribe to them, peeps! Also, XxXWierdWorldProductionsxXx is hilarious. Watch their video called "more sexy bloopers" and "What we go through to please Fangirls" on youtube!

Disclaimer: Same shizz

Chapter Four: Not-so-recovery

L sat with Light for a while, still in shock at what he himself at said. He'd blurted that he _loved _Light...well, at least _thought _he loved Light.

"Y-you what?" Light asked, shaking slightly from everything that was happening so rapidly. Him admitting that he was KIRA, him getting...er..._hurt_...and now hearing L say that he...that he _loved _Light...it was all just happening so quickly that it was hard to determine if this wasn't just a dream that Light was having after passing out from the sheer terror and pain of what had happened.

But even he knew that it wasn't a dream; surrealism didn't happen often to him since he kept a strictly maintained schedule when it came to sleeping and remaining awake.

And yet, Light was _happy _that he'd told L he was KIRA. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have heard L's outburst. And that outburst had almost recovered him completely from what had happened...emotionally.

L looked at the ground, still holding Light's hands. "I love you..." he said again, testing the way it felt to speak those words.

"L..." Light breathed. He grimaced at the utter confusion and inner-argument obviously swirling in L's labyrinthine mind. Before he could react, L had let go of Light's hands and was out the door of the hospital wing, going to the elevator and going to the very top of the building.

He was starting to hear bells again.

_What on **earth **am i **thinking! **_L scolded himself mentally, staring up at the clouds (A/N: Or as 1Kids would perceive a UFO in the distance) and sitting with his back leaned against the concrete step that held one of the eight satellite disks, hands behind his head.

He had a mental ven-diagram building in his head. His list of pros and cons and similarities about what he'd said to Light and what was good about it and bad.

Good side:

Intelligence-he loved someone with whom he could converse with on an intellectually stimulating level

Appearance-he loved someone who was easily the most attractive person he'd ever met

Athletic-he loved someone who was as good at sports as L was himself, and that was something that was hard to do

Company-there was never a boring day with Light and L in the same room; fighting or just talking, there was always something interesting going on

Bad side:

Light Yagami-Prime Suspect/Admitted Felon of the publicly named KIRA

Light Yagami-Clever and nearly as mind-labyrinthed as L Lawliet

Light Yagami-Easily could turn on you

Similarities:

His Name is Light Yagami

and he is Japanese

and L was in love with him

It was very easy to see; with Light, there was no in between, no similarites between his innocent self (such as when he lost his memory) and his felon-self (such as when he regained his memories or before he lost them in the first place). L face palmed himself. "Goddammit!" he barked. "_**This **_is _precisely _why I _never _actually _looked _around for a girlfriend! It's just too time consuming and too mentally stressful!"

A chuckle made L jump a bit. He was alone up there...at least he thought he was. He looked around, noticing a shadow by the sattelite dish nearest to the edge of the building.

"Whose there?" he called, subconciously edging toward the sattelite dish behind him's emergency call button. It would notify Watari that there was a situation that needed immediate backup. He let his hand hover above the button as the shadow began to walk toward him.

"Don't think i don't see your hand above that button, L. I just want to talk. Nothing more...unless you want more than that," the voice said almost hopefully.

L narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you come over here completely so i can see who has honored me this audience?"

"Such bold words," the shadow said, a grin in his voice. "But i will comply, only because that's what you do for someone you love."

L stiffened noticeably. Who _was _this?

Then the shadow walked into the light. L's blood ran cold. His mind whistled like a tea kettle.

"_You-!" _L barked. He rolled onto the balls of his feet, hunching his back, ready for an attack at any moment.

"Yes, _me. _or, _you." _The voice chuckled. L growled, blood boiling. Beyond Birthday walked up toward him, hands in his pockets, a smile plastered on his face, blood red eyes glinting in amusement.

"Don't toy with me, you sick fuck."

"Oh, my. Such cruel, cruel words. What happened to my Lawlipop, hmmm?" Beyond cooed.

L shivered, refraining from lunging at this bastard and hurtling him over the side of the building. _You've more discipline than that, L. Don't fall into this trap. _L thought to himself. But, oh, how he wanted to make this fucking bastard _bleed. _

"Don't. Call. Me. Lawlipop." L said thru grit teeth, emphasizing each word with increasing scorn and loathing.

"Would you rather me call you RoRaito? Or would that make you think too much about your de-virginized _Raito_ in that hospital wing?"

L lunged and pinned Beyond against the wall, an arm to his throat, other hand poised just above his heart, fingers ready to push inwards between his rib cage to puncture his lung.

"What the fuck did you do to him, Beyond?" L spat.

Beyond chuckled as he punched L in the abdomen, causing him to fall back, coughing. "I just took what little innocence he had. Not that he had _much, _being KIRA and all."

"SHUT UP, BEYOND!" L roared, launching himself at Beyond again, planting a considerably painful punch on his fell back, only to swing a kick up, catching L's bend in the knees, causing L to collapse, giving Beyond the advantage of being above L. Quickly, he straddled L's stomach, a knee on each side of him, holding his arms above L's head.

"Now, if you'll _listen _to me, I'll explain why I'm here," Beyond said, sitting on L's legs.

"Why would I listen to you, Beyond. You've hurt people, killed people, and now you've _raped _people," L snarled, baring his teeth like a feral beast. His chest was heaving.

"I must admit, I've never seen you so worked up before, L. Is it because that Light Yagami is so intriguing to you? Really, he's nothing much. He's just a good fuck is all."

L jerked underneath Beyond but Beyond slammed his arms down against the ground, hard.

"Ah ah ah. None of that. remember, i can _easily _kill you." Beyond purred in L's ear. L looked away, avoiding looking at Beyond no matter what it took. He wasn't going to honor this fucking criminal with eye-contact.

"Now, _why _would you do that? It's common courtesy to look someone in the eyes when they are talking to you," Beyond said.

"It's _also _common courtesy to _not _fucking _rape _someone," L retorted. Beyond leaned back and put a finger to his chin in mock-thought.

"Well, yes. You do have a point there. Touch_e, _Lawliet, touch_e._"

L managed to kick his knee up, catching Beyond's groin and causing Beyond to recoil; no matter how cold or heartless a bastard was, they'd still recoil from that amount of momentary collapse gave L the chance to escape, and by fuck, he took it.

Standing up, L ran to the satelite dish and slammed his palm down on the button three times, alerting Watari that this was a situation that needed attention _now._

In less than three minutes, the door burst open. Matsuda, Misa, Watari, and Aizawa stood there.

Beyond launched himself with a calm expression on his face over the edge of the building. For a moment, no one moved, but finally L and Misa ran to the edge of the building, looking through the gate of the fence around the edges to look for the falling body of Beyond Birthday.

To their horror, though, they saw no body falling, heard no splat, saw no frenzied crowd of people gathering around the bloodied body.

"What the hell?" Misa gasped, her usually bubbly and excited voice gone completely to make way for a voice that matched her age.

L looked sideways at her, and whispered, "That's exactly where he's come from, isn't it."

Misa looked at the detective, and was shocked at the emotion splashing like a splatter-painting across his face. "Ryuzaki?"

L snapped back to attention. _Right. Have to keep him a secret. I don't know him. _

_"_Never mind, Miss Amane. Thank you for your rapidness at coming here at my request, everyone. Please, return home to your families. Wish them a happy holiday for me."

"Er, Ryuzaki, you told us not to mention to our families that we are working with the Great Detective L..." Aizawa reminded L.

L mentally slapped himself. He was slipping; his frenzied mind was not being compatible with him right now.

"I was testing you, Aizawa. I was making sure that you were still keeping yourself in check," he quickly ammended.

It sounded true enough.

"Ah. Alright then," Aizawa (obviously proud of himself for having remembered) turned and waved to everyone before taking his leave. Matsuda and Misa followed. Watari stood with L in the gently falling snow, still looking out over the Kanto Region.

"How did he do that?" Watari inquired. "No invention of mine could have given him that opportune to vanish to suddenly like that."

L wracked his brain. Had Beyond Birthday somehow gone into one of the balconies-

"Oh my G-d." L's eyes widened and he turned on his heel, falling to one knee then kicking himself back up again as he ran toward the staircase. Watari, sensing urgency, followed suite, his flexibility and speed defying all odds against his 67 years of age.

L ran to the elevator, hurrying to get to the 18th floor. Somehow, Beyond had to have known that he had a hospital suite or something. Afterall, he _was _his number two successor after A. Had Beyond's mind not gone corrupt, Beyond would've been where Mello and Near were now; battling it out for the immediate replacement should something happen to L.

_Please let him be okay, please let him be okay, please let him be okay... _L prayed to the G-d he didn't believe in.

The elevator doors opened, and almost immediatley, a shriek pierced the air like a murder-victim's scream.

But, then, wasn't this situation just like that?


	5. Chapter 5: Aphrodisiac

Hi everyone! So I'm uploading another chappie today only because I love you all so much! Enjoyy! And please keep reviewing!

BTW: Be prepared for a VERY smutty next chapter of extreme LXLIGHT

Chapter 5: Hide n Seek feat. Blood

"Why are you HERE!" Light's cry of dismay and terror pierced the air like a bullet. Beyond's red eyes shown like neon-lights in the dim-lit room, and seemed to chill the air rather than make it warmer from the blazing fire that was burning within those irises.

Beyond only smirked, and opened the sliding door of the balcony where he'd caught himself.

Light felt a familiar rage welling up within him. Something in the pit of his stomach was biting at him from the inside outward; something that made him scared of himself for a second. What was this sudden thirst? A thirst for…blood?

Light moaned as a hand pressed down in his pelvic areas. Beyond was standing above him, poking and prodding. He began to sweat. He didn't want this to happen again. Not again.

"Please stop…" Light begged, and immediately grimaced. Begging. It was a weakness. And he was supposed to be the G-d of the New World! Not some wet-behind-the-ears pup who would beg for something in order to obtain it. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "STOP!"

Beyond noticeably recoiled for a second, shocked, to say the least, at the sudden ferocity within this boy's voice.

"Well, now. There's the fire that I like to see before breaking someone for a second time. Though, I must admit, I rarely leave people alive long enough for me to enjoy them a second time." He reached out a rough, calloused hand and stroked the short hair that resembled a young Chad Michael Murray (A/N: Only because this was the sort of hairstyle I imagined when I…er…Beyond Birthday cut Light's hair).

Light growled deep in his chest and stood up shakily. He kicked out vehemently and planted his foot right into Beyond's jaw. He felt it shift, knowing he'd nearly dislocated the bone.

Beyond coughed, tasting metallic in his mouth. He snarled murderously and lunged at Light, only to be tricked by him and went sailing onto one of the gurneys, which rolled into the wall. A shelf of meticulously stacked glass tubes fell to the floor and shattered around Beyond.

_Ok. This prick has gone __**too **__far, _Beyond thought in a rage. He turned around, grabbed Light from behind and threw him against the wall, making him kneel in the shattered glass.

Light yelped. "Gomensai, gomensai, gomensai, gomensai( sorry in Japanese)".

"Sorry don't cut it," Beyond laughed evilly and mercilessly. He turned Light around and planted a fast in his cheek, watching in satisfaction as blood sprayed across the wall when Light's head was whipped that way. Light coughed, shaking. _Please don't let it happen again...not again. _

"Where is your precious detective, Light? Hmm? Where is your L_-**kun?" **_He spoke the honorary with disdain and resent, vendetta dripping from the word.

Light shivered, wondering the same thing, but with less disdain in mind. Where was L? Why wasn't he there?

Had Beyond done something to him?

The elevator dinged, and Light looked at the doors just as they opened and a needle was inserted into his arm where his main vein was. He let loose an ear-piercing scream just as he saw L step out of the elevator.

Beyond saluted with two fingers before he disappeared down the fire-escape from the balcony. He knew that nobody could catch him if he moved quickly enough.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN LIGHT YOU FUCKER!" L roared in English, running to the balcony in a rage.

"Enjoy it! He's all aphrodisiac-ed up for ya!" Beyond's voice called from somewhere in the darkness. Followed by this statement came a maniacal laugh that faded as he (L assumed) moved farther and farther away.

Light was either under a very heavy dose of aphrodisiac-drug or he was having an allergic reaction to it because he was red in the face, sweating, and was jerking every few seconds. He was also shivering.

"Light-kun?" L asked, speaking in Japanese again. Light didn't even look up. He looked at the wall, feeling hot and freezing all at once.

_It's too hot, _Light thought as he turned onto his side. Everything was suddenly in slow motion for him. Someone jumped over his fallen form to race to the balcony where he heard a droning yell before he heard what sounded like satan's laughter.

_cold..._now it was like he was sitting inside of an glacier in the sea...it was fucking freezing. He wished it would be hot again. At least that felt better than this.

But now it was starting to get hot all over again.

MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND! Light cried in his head, hearing himself utter a sob in reality.

"Light-kun?" a voice. A detective's voice. _L. _It made the pain stop momentarily, but when he stopped speaking, the indecisive temperatures started up again.

"Ryu-Ryuzaki...please..." Light begged not able to finish his sentence.

"Please what, Light-kun? Tell me what you need." L implored, wanting to know what Light needed.

"K-keep...keep talking...please..." Light pleaded. He looked at L, and begged with his tear-soaked eyes.

"Keep tal...ok. Um. So, the weather's nice isn't it? Even though it's snowing but..."

Light looked at him.

"...I'm not helping, am I." L stated comically. Light shook his head with a small smile that quickly vanished as more shivered wracked his frame. "You're going to be fine, Light. It's just a GHB sort of drug. You'll be fine in a few minutes."

"G-GHB?" Light asked.

"A Date Rape drug."

"Oh," Light nodded._ GHB. Lord, what the English come up with for 'slang'. _Light thought in sharp pain in his lower abdomen and Light whimpered.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts...my stomach," Light panted.

_This isn't good...he's a teenager...he's going to be more vulnerable to this drug's effect if Beyond used more than 50 milligrams on him. Hormonal reaction...christ. _L thought, quickly assessing what was happening to Light's mid-teen body. 17. He was going through the most hormonal age-period of his life right now, and to only stimulate him more than his body needed during that stage was going to be very dangerous.

Light was panting, making wanton sounds every few seconds in result to what his body was heatedly telling him.

"L...please...do something..." Light begged wantonly, looking at him with wide eyes. He knew it was the drug, he knew it was just the GHB working his hormones, but _G-d _he needed something to be done.

L looked at him in torment. "I can't, Light-kun. I won't let myself do that to you."

"Please make it stop. _Please_." Light whimpered, curling into himself again, panting, and shivering.

L felt himself getting hot. _Goddamn this kid..._


	6. Chapter 6: Fall For You

Aishi Teru: Japanese for "I Love You" (formal)

Tski Daio (tski die oh) is the friendly form of saying 'I love you' as friends would say to one another, as well as 'tski datte' is I like you, as in 'I like you' or 'I like strawberries'

Also: I've become COMPLETELY obsessed with the song FALL FOR YOU by Secondhand Serenade. I'm IN LOVE with it. And I recently saw a youtube video by shadowhearts14; it's called "Fall For You (LxLight)" and is AMAZING. : ) so go check it out. Also, if you haven't already done so, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go look at 1KidsEntertainment, Hikaripop, xXxWierdWorldProductionsxXx, debuh1, ZhellyTeal (WAIT WAIT WAIT YOU CATCH ON FIRE video is SO funny), and BakaNinjasProduction video called "Mello Isn't Crazy" and "Matt and L's Adventure". They're all amazing and if you're having a shitty day, I suggest you watch all of these vids. They'll cheer you right up.

Disclaimer: none of the above mentioned channels belong to me, none of the characters in the story belong to me, and none of the death note stuff belongs to me. So don't think I own anything but my fanfiction. Get it? Got it? Good! Now READ people! READ! And Review. Or else I'll get Ryuk to write your name in the notebook.

LAWLZ, lame threat.

Chapter 6: Fall For You

It was hard for L to stop himself from reacting to Light's sudden need for bodily contact. He knew it was just the drugs in light's system taking effect, but he was still human, despite what many people thought.

He breathed once more, "Light-kun…are you sure?"

"Please….just make the burning stop…" Light moaned holding onto L's shirt for dear life, his body jerking slightly every few seconds.

L leaned down and kissed Light's jaw, sucking slightly and saying, "You do know that there's a 15% chance you're going to regret this in the morning after the drugs have worn off…right?" he had paused to kiss Light's neck, still sucking slightly.

Light groaned and felt goosebumps reproduce all over his body from the sheer pleasure of feeling L taking control.

"Sh-shut up and-haahh!" Light was cut off mid-sentence as L applied light pressure in Light's pelvic areas. He jerked and threw his head back with a groan.

"What was that, Light-kun?" L asked in amusement.

"Y-you're a bastard, you know that right?" Light asked, smirking slightly. L leaned over, putting one hand on the back of Light's head and bringing their foreheads together, looking him in the eye.

"I believe I already revealed that information to you when I told you about wammy's house…correct?" L asked, capturing Light's lips with his in a searing kiss.

Light groaned into L's mouth in pleasure as they battled with their tongues for dominance. L won, partially because Light was feeling slightly numb and like goo to do much, and he was too hot to do anything.

L grinned to himself.

"Light-kun, I think we should take this to the bedroom, yeah? Watari is keeping constant surveillance of this floor," L whispered.

"N-no. We don't ha-have to m-move," Light panted.

L picked him up, feeling Light's legs wrap around his torso, wrapping his arms around L's neck and kissing his jaw. He felt L's throat vibrate against his shoulder and heard his groan when he began sucking on L's earlobe.

"Light-kun…." L warned with a smile in his voice. "Patience."

"Fuck patience."

"I don't want to fuck patience, Light-kun. However, I could not say the same about you."

Light chuckled softly in L's ear. L smiled to himself as he managed to open the door to his private quarters in the Kira HQ building and locked it behind him. He pushed Light against the wall, and captured his lips again.  
>"Then stop being patient and <em>do <em>it!" Light barked. He was sweating…the drugs were working way too much in his body. The effects were only supposed to be minimal…not go full blown and make the person go completely wanton and melty in your hands.

Something in L's mind was telling him that this was wrong to do…Light wasn't completely there. And knowing Light, if he was aware and sober, he'd _never _let his guard down so much.

"Light-kun. I can't. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you…" L whispered brokenly in Light's ear.

Light shivered. "Don't you _dare _leave me like this, Mr. Bigshot Detective," he growled back, holding tighter to L. L gasped at the rock solid bulge in Light's pants, rubbing against his own slightly hard crotch through his jeans. _How big of a dose did you __**give **__him Beyond! _L roared in his mind.

"P-please…don't leave me like this, L. _Please!" _Light had a few tears running down his face. L could tell he was starting to feel pain from this much heat.

"Ok. Ok. But don't…don't hate me afterward…ok?"

Light nodded.

With more strength than L thought he could muster under such a torn feeling between guilt and urge, he took of both their clothes.

Slowly, he trailed kisses down Light's torso, sucking every now and then, feeling Light arch into his touch, pleading for more.

"Ahhh…_please…." _Light moaned.

L smiled. "At least you're polite, Light-kun."

Light only groaned in response, flicking him off just to prove him wrong. L smiled, and sucked the finger. "I will, I will, Light-kun."

Light moaned again and let out a startled cry when L engulfed him in his mouth.

"Oh my-haaaah! L! Please! M-more!" he felt L smile around him as he started to bob his head. Light threw his head back, and grit his teeth. His body was in a white flame, scorching as though in the core of the sun.

He nearly climaxed, but L pulled back and left him for a moment, panting and shivering.

"Are you sure, Light-kun." L stated. It was not a question; not a choice. It was a 'do or die' question.

Light sensed the seriousness of this situation even through the haze in his mind. And suddenly, he saw why L was so iffy on doing this to him; not only had he been raped three days ago, but because Light had even said to L that he'd let Beyond touch him at first because L looked so similar to Beyond and vice versa.

But then…

"Yes." Light breathed. "Please…"

L stuck two fingers at Light's mouth, and told him to suck on them. Light coated them heavily with saliva.

Those two fingers vanished to be replaced by L's mouth as the fingers found Light's entrance and were inserted inside slowly.

Light tensed. _Ah. There was the reaction that L was dreading. The flashbacks. _

"shhh..it's me. It's Lawliet. Remember?" L whispered.

Light's eyes shot open and he looked at L. "Wh-why are you saying…"

"Because people generally trust the people that they love. And you're trusting me not to hurt you. Therefore, I'm trusting you."

Light grit his teeth and banged his head against the wall behind him when three fingers were inserted into his entrance. He let out a mewl, and the fingers receeded.

"N-no. Don-don't stop…"

L looked at him closely.

"K-keep going…_ahhh haaahh…." _Light groaned as the fingers reappeared.

And then, the final step. Light felt the fingers vanish and was about to scold the detective again when he felt something much larger and much harder than the fingers.

His eyes shot open.

"L…"

"Do you not want-" L was cut off by Light pulling his mouth to his and L took that as his cue to enter. Light's cry was muffled by L's mouth, and L began a steady rhythm.

Light was moaning openly, tears fell from his eyes but not from only pain…it was _bliss. _It was completely different from the way Beyond had treated him…_this _was the feeling that he'd been ripped of.

"Hahh…L…" Light moaned his name. "I love you."

L didn't stop his rhythm, but he was shocked. But, being the detective he was, he did not jump to any conclusions. He reminded himself that Light was under what could very well be a _very _heavy dose of GHB. He wasn't going to trust that statement just yet.

"L! I-I'm going to-!" Light cried. His back arched up and he screamed in rapture as he came hard.

L thrust all the way to the hilt, slamming against Light's prostate one more time before he came hard inside of Light, crying out, "LIGHT-KUN!" in ecstasy.

They both fell limp, L pulling out of Light and laying next to him, one arm draped over Light's chest which rose and fell steadily.

Just as L was losing consciousness to sleep, he heard a very very drowsy voice say to him, "I meant what I said…Lawliet" before everything went silent except for Light's breathing.

And L looked over at him, through his foggy awareness, and could swear a smile was painted across Light's lips.

The first _genuine _smile L had seen since that fateful Christmas morning.

"And I to you….Light-kun." L whispered.

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Nothing. Because his company is all I need. _


End file.
